Ideal White
by EROstrator
Summary: None.
1. PROLOGUE

**Ideal White.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Sebelum kita memulai cerita ini, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian semua—Apakah kalian memikirkan kematian kalian sendiri?—kapan, dimana atau bagaimana kalian mati nantinya?

Mungkin kalian membayangkan diri kalian bisa hidup dan mati dalam kehidupan bahagia dan memuaskan.

Dan Aku juga membayangkan diriku sendiri, tua dan tak berdaya dan terbaring lemah diatas kasur putih, Dikelilingi oleh Anak-anakku beserta cucu-cucuku menemaniku hingga malaikat kematian datang menjemputku. Akhir yang bahagia dan damai

Tapi, hei...

Cerita membosankan seperti itu tidak ada yang menyukainya, dan seperti yang mereka bilang "Ekspetasi berbeda dengan Realita."

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupmu sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ambil contoh ; Diriku.

Tak pernah terbayang oleh diriku, Aku akan mati dibunuh oleh seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang begitu minim serta sayap hitam legam dipunggungnya—Aneh bukan? Kupikir dia semacam cosplayer atau semacamnya.

Ini semua adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

Kalian lihat, ini semua berawal ketika aku berbelanja di Toserba terdekat untuk membeli sesuatu dan ditengah perjalanan pulang aku melihat seorang Remaja—yang aku lupa namanya, tapi aku tau kami berada di satu sekolah—baru saja diserang oleh perempuan menggunakan tongkat stick bercahaya.

Dan melihat hal itu, Penyakit akut—yang sering ibuku sebut sebagai _Hero Syndrome_ —yang kuderita mulai berulah lagi.

Aku berlari kearahnya tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa tahu konsekuensi yang akan kuhadapi. Aku berdiri diantara Remaja yang terluka dan Gadis yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku sebagai tanda dia tidak boleh mendekati remaja yang sedang terluka itu dan juga menjadikan diriku tameng yang melindunginya. "Ka-Kau,...apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padanya?"

Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan tapi tatapan itu segera berubah menjadi tatapan predator yang sudah berhasil memojokkan mangsanya.

Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tidak terlihat menyenangkan dan dengan sensual dia membasahi bibir manisnya dengan lidahnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya—kenapa bukan orang sepertimu,...pria tampan dan menawan yang memiliki Sacred Gear," Manik violetnya melirik kearah remaja yang terbaring dengan luka menganga-nganga diperutnya, "Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa lebih menikmati waktu kencanku ketimbang bersamanya."

"A-apa...?"

"Ufufufu Maaf ya, tapi tidak boleh ada saksi mata jadi aku terpaksa membunuhmu,..."

"Urkh..."

Rasa sakit yang begitu teramat sangat kurasakan ketika sebuah tombak, lembing—atau apapun itu—yang terbuat dari materialisasi partikel-partikel cahaya, dengan mudahnya menembus melalui tubuhku dan menorehkan Luka fatal pada tubuhku.

Pakaianku mulai ternoda oleh darah, mewarnainya dengan warna krimson.

Aku tak bisa lagi merasakan bagian bawah tubuhku hingga akhirnya membuatku terjatuh tersungkur dan menghantam tanah solid yang keras dan dingin. Dadaku terasa sesak penglihatan begitu kabur dan aku merasa,...Dingin.

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan lembut menyentuh kedua sisi pipiku dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Kupikir aku bisa bermain dengan _tubuhmu_ sebentar,...mumpung masih hangat—Slurpp, Ufufu..."

Gadis itu menindih tubuhku dan memelukku dengan erat, lidahnya menjilat leherku dan bergerak naik secara perlahan melalui rahangku dan jilatannya berhenti di pipiku.

Jika aku tak berada di keadaan yang kacau begini mungkin aku akan merasa kegirangan tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting lagi dipikiranku,...

Apakah ini benar-benar akhir dari hidupku?

Apakah begini kematianku?

Dunia benar-benar penuh mister dan hal-hal yang aneh, tak pernah terpikir dalam hidupku aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini.

Tapi, hei,...

Setidaknya aku akan mati dalam keadaan sudah tidak perjaka lagi—itu sebuah peningkatan dalam hidupku.

...

Kurasa.

* * *

Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka dengan perlahan dan berkedip beberapa kali-kali untuk memfokuskan penglihatanku yang terasa kabur. Dan begitu penglihatanku mulai menjelas hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah batang-batang jeruji besi yang mengurungku dalam ruang kecil.

Dan aku juga baru menyadari bahwa kedua tanganku terikat pada rantai besi yang terhubung langsung pada dinding batu.

"Ara, sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara feminim perempuan sontak membuatku menolehkan kepalaku pada sudut ruangan yang gelap. Aku memicingkan mataku tapi percuma saja, ruangannya terlalu gelap hingga aku tak bisa melihatnya.

Tapi suara feminim dan sensual yang kudengar ini terasa tidak asing.

"kau tau, kau benar-benar pria yang menarik—siapa sangka kau memiliki kemampuan regenerasi tingkat tinggi yang menyelamatkan dari Luka yang kubuat. Kekuatanmu benar-benar mirip dengan Klan Phenex."

Kulihat Manik Violet berkilau dibalik kegelapan serta Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan kearah bergema dalam ruang.

Aku akhirnya bisa melihat sosok yang mengurungku ketika dia berjalan menjauh dari sudut ruang yang gelap.

"...tapi jika kulihat baik-baik, kau benar-benar seperti seorang Phenex."

Jari-jarinya menyisiri rambutku dengan lembut sebelum dia menjambaknya dan memaksaku untuk menatap kearahnya.

"kau memiliki Rambut pirang yang halus serta Manik Sapphire yang indah. Tanda seorang Phenex tapi...aku tak merasakan Aura Iblis darimu."

"Ugh..."

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan rasa sakit dikepalaku seperti Otakku ditusuk dengan besi-besi panas berulang kali..dan pada saat itu juga semua ingatanku sebelum ini terjadi kembali padaku.

Pria remaja yang sekarat.

Gadis bersayap dengan tongkat cahaya.

Serta diriku, yang tertusuk tongkat cahaya ketika mencoba melindungi pria remaja itu.

Aku mengingat semuanya.

"Ka-kau...siapa kau...?" tanyaku.

Wanita terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum padaku.

"Namaku adalah Raynare. Aku adalah Datenshi, dan mulai dari sekarang...kau, _Manusia_ , akan hidup sebagai _Budak_ ku."

[THE END]

 **A/N : Booom! Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini? apakah bagus, menarik, atau malah sebaliknya?-kuharap kalian semua menyukainya.**

 **Dan, cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut. cuma sampai disini saja tapi jika ada diantara Reader atau Author yang berminat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau mengadopsinya silahkan. lakukan sesuka kalian.**


	2. Chapter 1, Release My Soul

**Chapter 01, Release My Soul.**

"A-apa kau benar-benar yakin Ise?"

"I-iya, aku sangat yakin, Buchou...—memang aku tidak terlalu melihatnya dengan jelas tapi ada seseorang yang melindungiku ketika aku diserang oleh Yuuma. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Pawnnya, Rias Gremory menggigit kuku jari jempolnya dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi dirinya.

Dari sudut matanya Rias melirik Akeno yang terlihat sangat pucat dan shock ketika Issei menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

(Sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih masuk akal), batin Rias, (Uzumaki Naruto sudah tidak turun dari sekolah selama 4 hari tanpa ada keterangan tepat dihari ketika Issei diserang dan jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei benar maka orang yang mencoba menyelamatkannya waktu itu adalah...)

"Maaf, Buchou tapi...aku akan pulang lebih dulu."

"A-eh...tentu Akeno. Kau boleh pulang duluan."

Rias menatap Akeno yang pergi meninggalkan ruang klub dengan Khawatir.

Dia tahu tentang _perasaan_ yang dimiliki oleh Akeno pada Uzumaki dan kemungkinan bahwa Uzumaki yang diserang oleh Datenshi—Kaum yang paling dibenci oleh Akeno—membuat Rias khawatir mencoba membalas dendam dan berakhir dalam lingkaran kebencian.

Rias ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Akeno tapi dia merasa bahwa untuk saat ini Akeno memerlukan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri untuk memproses semua informasi yang baru didapatnya.

Rias memijit batang hidungya pelan seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa Buchou?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ise dan juga terima kasih karena sudah memberitahukan hal ini padaku.—sekarang kau boleh Pulang."

"Ha-Ha'i."

Ketika Issei sudah pergi menjauh, Rias mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gadis kecil berambut putih yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam dan mendengarkan sembari menikmati *Yokan yang menjadi makanan favoritnya.

"Koneko, bisakah kau kembali ke taman Kouh dan menyelidiki hal ini?—fakta bahwa kita tidak menemukan Tubuh Naruto maka masih ada kemungkinan dia masih hidup dan di bawa pergi oleh Datenshi."

"Un."

Koneko mengangguk sebelum langsung beranjak pergi.

(Berani sekali Datenshi itu melibatkan orang awam seperti Naruto.) batin Rias (Sebagai penguasa kota Kouh, semua orang yang tinggal di Kouh berada dalam perlindunganku...aku takkan membiarkannya berlaku semaunya di Kotaku.)

Rias sendiri pun bangkit dari kursi, melepaskan seragam yang dikenakannya sebelum memasuki Shower yang tersedia di dalam ruang Klub untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dan kotoran kecil setelah beraktifitas seharian.

"...U-uuh..."

"Ara, kau sudah bangun?—baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan permainan kita."

Amano Yuuma atau yang sebenarnya adalah seorang Datenshi bernama Raynare, kembali menunggangi tubuh seorang pria yang terika pada rantai besi.

Dengan kuku-kuku jarinya yang panjang dan tajam, Raynare menorehkan luka kecil di dada bidang pria itu hanya untuk melihat lukanya sembuh dengan cepat. Kemapuan Healing Factor.

Bagi orang yang memiliki sifat Sadis seperti Raynare, memiliki mainan yang bisa menymbuhkan dirinya berkali-kali walaupun sudah dirusak adalah sebuah harta yang tidak ternilai harganya.

Sebuah mainan yang mengalahkan segala kenikmatan yang terdapat disurga.

Suara erangan dan teriakan kesakitan dari pria yang terbaring lemah dibawah kendalinya terdengar seperti suara musik yang sangat indah layaknya sebuah melodi indah yang dimainkan oleh Mozart atau Beethoven.

"Ayo..teruslah mendesah...teruslah berteriak...perdengarkan padaku suara _indah_ mu itu...Aaah~ ."

"..To-tolong...he-hentikan...tolong...le-lepaskan..."

"Ooh~ tentu saja aku akan melepaskanmu..."

Raynare mendekatkan dirinya pada pria yang memohon untuk berhenti dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Payudaranya yang sintal dan empuk menempel diatas dada bidang pria itu.

Dengan nada sensual Raynare berbisik ditelinganya dan menggodanya sesekali dengan menjilat lobang telinganya.

"tapi~...setelah kau bisa membuatku mencapai _puncak_ ku dan membuatku merasakan kenikmatan barulah aku akan melepaskanmu...karena itulah~...mendesahlah lebih kuat lagi untukku, sayang~ ."

Berdiri di ambang pintu ruang dimana Raynare tengah bermain, seorang wanita dengan rambut biru dan mengenakan pakaian kulit merah yang terlihat ketat menyaksikan adegan _panas_ dengan tatapan bernafsu.

Dengan suara rendah namun masih dapat terdengar, dia memanggil Raynare.

"Raynare..."

"Uh...?—ada apa Kala. Kau mengganggu momenku saja."

"Aku Cuma mau bertanya, jika kau sudah selesai dengannya bolehkah aku bermain dengannya?"

Raynare tersenyum menggoda.

"Hoo~ bagaimana dengan Donhaseek?—bukankah dia kekasihmu. Apa kau yakin ingin berselingkuh dibelakangnya dengan Manusia ini."

"Kheh, Manusia yang bersamamu saat ini memiliki Penis yang lebih besar dari Dohnaseek dan sepertinya memiliki stamina yang besar di lihat dari berapa lama sudah permainan kalian berlangsung..."

Kalawarner melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya dan membiarkannya terjatuh kelantai. Membiarkan Tubuh telanjangnya dilihat oleh Raynare.

"...Salahkan Penisnya yang kecil dan Staminanya yang buruk hingga aku harus berselingkuh darinya dengan Manusia untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan."

Kalawarner berjalan mendekati Raynare dan mencium Raynare tepat dibibirnya sementara tangan kanannya memegang dan meremas Payudara Raynare yang belum tersentuh, memberikan lonjakan kenikmatan kepada Raynare.

Dan permainan _Threesome_ antara satu pria Manusia dan 2 Wanita Datenshi berlangsung hingga sepanjang malam, bahkan mungkin berhari-hari jika tak ada yang mencoba menggangu aktifitas mereka.

Sang pria yang kini menjadi korban pencabulan oleh 2 Wanita datenshi hanya bisa menangisi nasib buruk yang dialami.

"...To-tolong aku...Akeno..."


End file.
